


sugary sweet

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently though, Erica has taken to teasing him about his “little crush” on a regular shopper. He once told her that men don’t get crushes, but that just added more fuel to the flame because he inadvertently admitted it. He sighs, glancing down the breakfast foods isle and spots none other than his crush, Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugary sweet

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: “You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf’s-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help” Stoyd because their height difference gives me life

Boyd hates his job.

Okay, he doesn’t  _hate_  it exactly. It’s just that it feels like a waste of his time. He could be doing so much more that stocking shelves at Costco, but this is all he could find for the summer and he needs the cash so that he doesn’t have to work during school. He’s studying business law  _and_  accounting with a concentration in taxation. Why he thought doing both at the same time was a good idea is beyond him.

So school leaves him with little time to do anything, but study. Even his best friend and current coworker, Erica Reyes, thinks he’s nuts, which she has told him many times on several different occasions. He sighs, thinking about the last fight they’d had. She screamed at him for being late and, okay, he was nearly two hours late to meet her for a movie. She was worried sick, but she tends to get angry first then the tears come. She started sobbing approximately five minutes after the anger faded.

He felt like the worst person on the planet. Erica forgave him after a week of nonstop groveling. He brought her Ben & Jerry’s every day, sent her flowers, cards. He even got down on his knees and begged with his best puppy dog eyes, which got her laughing so fiercely that before they knew it, they were both rolling on the ground crying from laughter and he was forgiven.

That was one of the many reasons that Erica is amazing. He loves her with every fiber of his being. She was there for him through everything; the horrible dates, that time he got grounded for six weeks for stealing the class lizard, the epically bad fashion from grade eight through ten. The thought makes him shiver.    

Currently though, Erica has taken to teasing him about his “little crush” on a regular shopper. He once told her that men don’t get crushes, but that just added more fuel to the flame because he inadvertently admitted it. He sighs, glancing down the breakfast foods isle and spots none other than his crush, Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles went to Beacon Hills High School with him and Erica, but they didn’t travel in the same social circles. Boyd and Erica hung around the fringes, just trying to stay out of the way and get through high school without incident and Stiles hung out with his own pack of friends. They never crossed paths, but Boyd noticed Stiles even back then. He’s all long limbs, bright eyes, sarcastic grin.

So maybe he does have a crush, but it’s not like he’s ever spoken a word to the guy.

Until now.

He hears Erica call his name and he’s just about to turn around when he catches sight of Stiles reaching up to the top shelf, his black tee shirt riding up to expose lean, pale skin. Boyd is entranced. Or he  _was_  until what looks like the entire section of cereal boxes fall on Stiles’ head.

He can’t help but snort out of a laugh at Stiles’ indignant squawk. His face is bright red, arms wind milling around him in exasperation. He’s completely surrounded with boxes of the sugary sweet cereal he prefers, not that Boyd _knows_  which cereal Stiles prefers. Okay, maybe he does.

Stiles kneels down and begins picking up the mess, grumbling under his breath, when Boyd approaches.

Boyd leans down. “Can I help?”

Stiles startles, his face blooming an even deeper red. He scratches the back of his neck. “Look, I’m really sorry about the, uh-“ he gestures around him with his free arm. “-mess.”

Boyd just smiles and shrugs, trying to be as nonchalant as he can, though he feels like his heart rate is doing double time at being this close to Stiles. God, he feels like such a creeper.

They both reach for a box of cereal at the same time, fingers briefly touching, and Stiles lets out a nervous giggle then covers his mouth in embarrassment. “Oh my god. I’m sorry. I’m-I-“

“It’s fine, Stiles,” Boyd placates.

Stiles jaw drops in shock. “You  _do_  know me,” he says, pointing an accusing finger at Boyd.

Boyd ducks his head, chagrinned. “Yeah, I- we went to high school together.”

Stiles rocks back on his heels, tucks his hands in his khakis. “I know. I just…I didn’t know that you knew.”

They stare openly at each other for a long moment, neither of them willing to break the contact, but then Stiles phones beeps and breaks them out of their trance. He drags it out of his pocket to take a peek and rolls his eyes before sliding it back in. Boyd turns back to the wall of cereal. They had placed every box but the one in Stiles’ hands back in it’s rightful place.

“Look,” Stiles says, drawing Boyd’s attention back to him. “I know this is sort of- well, you barely know me, but- I kind of always had a crush on you in high school and-“

“You did?” Boyd asks with his eyebrows raised.      

“I-yeah.” Stiles cheeks, having since faded closer to his normal pallor, slowly turn pink.

He grins at Stiles, tilts his head to the side. “I get off at eight.”

Stiles’ answering smile is blinding.

* * *

Boyd watched Stiles leave that day, pleased with the fact that he had his number in his phone. He laughed when Stiles ran back in the store with the box of cereal, long forgotten in his arms. Boyd didn’t let him live that down for weeks. He changed Stiles name to “Cereal Thief” in his phone, brought him a box on their third date so he “didn’t have to steal some,” and even made him a wreath of those individual boxes as a Christmas present.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the gift, but later, when they were wrapped in each other’s arms in front of the fire, he admitted that he loved the present almost as much as he loved Boyd.

Boyd counted that as a win.


End file.
